Vaciones al estilo anime
by Meya-The-windy-girl
Summary: nos vamos de vacaciones con los animes,así ellos quieran o no XDD(mi sumary apesta -.-)
1.

Vacaciones al estilo anime  
  
-Se ve una enorme casa en una montaña,afuera de ella una camioneta extrañamente tan grande como la casa que de repente se hace más pequeña-  
  
Naochi:Oque bien nos quedo todo  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ si claro  
  
Hana-chan:O ustedes la estan pasando bien??-dirijiendose a los personajes de inuyasha-  
  
Kagome: sip gracias por invitarnos hana-chan  
  
Hana-chan:no hay de que O pero...-mirada diabolica- siempre y cuando me paguen todooooooooooooooo lo que gaste en ustedes  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!! y por que habriamos de hacer eso humana tonta  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ por que si no lo hacen los hara trabajar y acabaran como nosotras siendo son empleadas  
  
Hana-chan:así es y más vale que sean unas empleadas fieles o veran!!!òóO  
  
Miroku:con todo respeto dudo que deba hablarle así a la señorita Naochi y a la srita Ayu-cha  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ una de tus manos en un lugar indebido monje y seras historia  
  
Naochi: no yo no creo su exelencia Miroku-sama sea as  
  
Sango:como se nota que no lo conocen  
  
Miroku:hay sanguito tu sabes que yo jamas haría algo malo  
  
Hanachan:si claro y mi abuelita es superman que vuela por aires y yo soy batman y voy a la baticueva  
  
Kagome:Ovamos no peleen  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!! y quien demonios son esos patman y cuachaman  
  
Hanacha:¬.¬ se llaman batman y superman  
  
Inuyasha:si lo que sea  
  
Naochi: hay se llevan tan bien  
  
Todos:si lo que digas !!¬-¬  
  
Naochi:que dije algo malo? O  
  
Hana-chan:aparte de todas las palabras que salen de tu boca ,nada ¬.¬  
  
Ayuki:mejor vamonos o se nos hara tarde  
  
Naochi:una pregunta solo hiran sango,miroku-sama,kagome-chan e inuyasha  
  
Hana-chan:es el contrato que tengo con rumiko sensei,si quiero usar sus personajes y hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana con ellos solo puedo usar 4 por eso los escogi a ellos O  
  
Kagome:que amable de tu parte escogernos  
  
Aparece Kikyo  
  
Kikyo:como te atreves maldita hechizera de tercera a no escoguerme a mi la gran kikyo ,la mejor miko de todas que no se compara con imitaciones baratas como esa-señala a kagome-  
  
kagome: ;; que cruel eres  
  
Hanachan:vete de aqui zombie sin cerebro "" ,sere una hechizera de tercera pero al menos no soy cadaver pudriendose que camina por este mundo sin razon aparente  
  
Kikyo:para que lo sepas vengo a llevarme a inuyasha al infierno  
  
Hana-chan:por mi llevatelo así habra más espacio en la camioneta  
  
Inuyasha:que como te atreves mocosa  
  
Sango:pero inuyasha....no querias irte con kikyo  
  
Inuyasha:bueno yo...  
  
Hana-chan:sep sep sep no se pongan con sus cursilerias-saca su mazo tipo super smash brothers melee-ahora kikyo solo te dejare inconciente por que no tengo tiempo dematarte,así que te encerrare y luego de regreso te matare lenta y dolorosamente-golpea a kikyo dejandola inconciente-jah!! ya no estorbaras más-la guarda en un congelador para que no se pudra y este fresca para torturarla cuando regrese-Kagome-chan,sango-chan les gustaria torturar a kikyo conmigo sera más divertido si no lo hago sola  
  
kagome: claro por ,que no!!  
  
Sango:supongo que sera divertido  
  
hanachan:así se habla O vamonos mientras más pronto lo hagamos más pronto regresaremos y podremos torturar a kikyo  
  
Inuyasha:ni se te ocurra huamana asquerosa  
  
hana-chan.ejem soy una hechizera,y no soy asquerosa  
  
Naochi:exepto aquella vez que echaste leche por la nariz  
  
Hana-chan:no esa fuiste tu lo recuerdas  
  
Naochi:así   
  
Hana-chan:vamonos que hay muchos personajes de anime a quienes recoguer  
  
Miroku:y digame habra muchas chikas hermosas  
  
Hana-chan:y yo como voy a saberlo soy mujer  
  
Miroku:O.o enserio no lo había notado Hana-chan:  
  
Inuyasha:yo no ire  
  
Hanachan:a claro que hiras Inuyasha:o si no que??  
  
Hanachan:cerdos voladores a mi!!!-aparecen un monton de cerdos volando y empiezan a perseguir a inuyasha-  
  
Sango:eso es algo que no se ve todos los días  
  
Ayuki:viviendo con hana-chan los cerdos voladores son tan naturales como los pepinillos voladores  
  
Hanachan:sep sep sep ahora vamonos  
  
Inuyasha:-saliendo de abajo de los cerdos voladores que lo habian aplastado- maldita me las vas a pagar  
  
Hanachan:no te fue suficiente quieres a los pepinillos voladores o a las sandias  
  
Kagome:a mi me gustaria una sandia  
  
hana-chan:no queda prohibido comerse a mi ejercito de productos vegetales y animales voladores,y tampoco se coman a las frutas voladoras  
  
Todos:UU  
  
Naochi:ya vamonos no puedo esperar a llegar al campo  
  
Kagome:y..?  
  
Hanachan:y que?  
  
Kagome: U a donde iremos?  
  
hanachan:ummm ,ummm-pensando(Oh moriremos,el apocaslipsis!!XD)  
  
Naochi:ha-chan?o.o  
  
Hanachan:no lo se   
  
Todos:TOING!  
  
Ayuki:-ya en la camioneta-hey! Van a subir oh no!!!!???  
  
Todos:sip ya vamos a subir  
  
Intenta entrar todos de monton pero se atoran  
  
Naochi;bien pongamos orden ,yo hire adelnate por supuesto,ummm kagome,sango ,inuyasha y miroku en los siguientes 4 asientos y hana-chan hira en la cajuela  
  
Hana-chan:de acuerdo,pero que pasara con los personajes de los demas animes  
  
Naochi:simplemente duplicaremos la camioneta  
  
Kagome:wau!! jamas eh socializado con personajes de otra serie  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!!! ni que fuera tan emocionanate  
  
Miroku:ojala y haya chikas lindas  
  
Sango:exelencia!!!"  
  
Miroku:hermosas chicas-fantaseando-  
  
Sango:Hiraikotsu!!  
  
Miroku:Ouch!!  
  
Hanachan:bien primera parada akihabara!!!!  
  
Miroku:Lindas chikas  
  
Hana-chan:más vale que no acoses a las chikas del akihabara denno gumi  
  
Miroku:chikas!!  
  
Sango:no te preocupes hana yo me ocupare de el Ayuki:ya vamonos  
  
se suben a la camioneta  
  
Kagome:y exactamente a cuantas personas recogeremos?  
  
Hanachan:pues son hibari,suzume,tsugumi,tsubame,kamome y uzura nada mas  
  
Miroku:y todas ellas son chikas  
  
Sango-dandole un pellizcon a miroku-más vale que no las toque exelencia  
  
Miroku:;; ya oi ya oi,no me lastimes sango-chan  
  
Ayuki:podrian callarse,intento manejar  
  
Inuyasha;-sujetando la correa que llevaba puesta-me callare en cuanto me quiten esto  
  
Hana-chan:te callaras por que te callaras o quieres otro ataque de los cerdos voladores??"  
  
Inuyasha:no  
  
hanachan:entonces a callar!!!  
  
Miroku.no es por ofender srita ayu-chan pero sabe manejar  
  
Ayuki:wajajajajaja wajajajaja-riendo como una psicopata endemoniada- wajajajajajajajajaja no!!  
  
Kagome:moriremos todos ;;  
  
Ayuki:¬.¬ que insinuas  
  
Kagome:yo nada UUUUU  
  
Hana-chan:ummm ¬¬  
  
Miroku:me pregunto si habra chikas lindas  
  
Sango:ASH!! exelencia ya deje de decir eso  
  
Hana-chan:sueña que sueña que todo lo imposible se hace realidad  
  
Kagome:esa cación me la enseño mi mamá esta muy bonita  
  
Hana-chan:yo solo la canto cuando alguien dice algo que es imposible  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!!!  
  
Sango:disculpa hana pero cuanto falta para llegar a akihabara  
  
Hana-chan:no lo se a la velocidad que vamos puede que en media hora  
  
Inuyasha:en media hora???y eso es....  
  
Hanachan:silencio puppyyasha si quieres te quite la correa  
  
Inuyasha:feh!!!  
  
Kagome:O:o y esta velocidad es permitida...-señala el medidor que rebasa los 250 km por hora-  
  
Naochi:creo que la velocidad permitida es 100 km por hora  
  
Ayuki :wajajajajaj wajajajajaja wajajajajaja  
  
Kagome:no cabe duda moriremos t 


	2. Problemas con el auto

Vacaciones al Estilo Anime  
  
ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
  
tashika na mirai he Try!  
  
Negai ha hitomi no naka kagayaite afureru egao  
  
Nagare ni tsubasa wo azukete ima ha furikae razuni  
  
meguri aeta kiseki wa Pleasure Line  
  
yakusoku shitayo ne  
  
ichiban kirei na sora he tobouyo  
  
nando taore temo "Try!"  
  
kizutsu kinagara tsukamu ashita  
  
yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi wo wasurenai itsumo...  
  
Ayuki: HANACHAN!!!!  
  
Hanachan: AH!-quitándose los audífonos-O por que demonios me asustas así  
  
Ayuki:hoe?? O.O pero si me dijiste que te hablara una hora antes de llegar a akihabara  
  
Hanachan:weno nueva regla déjame oír música  
  
Kagome:Hanachan que canción estabas oyendo  
  
Hanachan:Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line  
  
Kagome:nani y esa cual es?  
  
Hanachan: una, bueno...-momento de silencio-WAAAAAAAAA!! AYUKI NO SE SUPONE QUE TU ESTABAS MANEJANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O  
  
Ayuki:si, bueno ahora esta manejando Naochi  
  
Hanachan:wachu? Por que?  
  
Inuyasha: feh! Pues por que esa estúpida no sabe manejar!!-señala a Ayuki-  
  
Ayuki:WHAAA?? Estúpida??????? ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!-saca sus "garras"-  
  
Naochi: vamos chicos no peleen  
  
Sango: Naochi mira al frente!!!  
  
Naochi: hoe? O.O  
  
Miroku: srita Naochi recuerde que usted esta manejando UUU por eso debe mirar al frente  
  
Naochi: manejando? O.O ah si ,wa! –empieza a darle vueltas al volante-  
  
Hanachan:pero demonios estas haciendo Naochi  
  
Kagome:Naochisama el carro se va a....-se estrella el carro-estrellar.... o  
  
Hanachan: nani!!!!???Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camioneta!!!!- agarra a Naochi del cuello dela blusa y la empieza a zarandear-  
  
Kagome:Hanachan por que no en vez de estar regañando a Naochi bajamos a ver que paso UU  
  
Hanachan: HAI!! O  
  
Ayuki: nani? Pero si tu no sabes nada de mecánica  
  
Hanachan: Don't worry  
  
Ayuki:O  
  
Hanachan: be hugguies (nota: no se como se escriba)  
  
Ayuki:WAAA-saca un martillo y golpea a hana-deja de cantar eso me pone de malas  
  
Hanachan:-con un gran chipote en la cabeza- . wha no tenías que hacer eso ;;  
  
Ayuki: jum!  
  
Kagome: Hanachan creo que le paso algo al motor  
  
Inuyasha/Miroku/Sango:el motor?  
  
Hanachan:-en voz baja- rukos abuelitos  
  
Inuyasha: que dijiste niña!!  
  
Hanachan: ne? Si tu ni siquiera sabes que es rukos  
  
Inuyasha:si pero viniendo de ti niña debe ser algo malo  
  
Hanachan: valla no eres tan tonto después de todo  
  
Inuyasha-rascándose la nariz- pues claro...que????? tonto??? Tu pequeña!!!!!!  
  
Hanachan: ne,ne mejor vallamos a la estación más cercana para llamar una grúa  
  
Kagome: pero Hanachan....  
  
Hanachan:que?? ¬-¬  
  
Kagome:UUU no llamaran mucho la atención ellos tres...-señala a Sango,Miroku e Inuyasha-  
  
Hanchan : umm tienes razón sus ropas no son muy normales -  
  
Inuyasha:que quieres decir con eso niña!!  
  
Hanchan: ne no importa que ellos se queden a cuidar la camioneta yo iré por la grúa   
  
Ayuki:Pero no te tardes  
  
Hanachan: HAI!!!  
  
2 horas después...  
  
Ayuki: ne? Esa tonta ya se tardo demasiado ¬-¬  
  
Kagome:-comiendo un sándwich- jeje pues tal vez no había una estación muy cerca  
  
Inuyasha: feh! Esa niña estúpida aun no me quita esta cosa-tomando la correa-  
  
Naochi: valla que aburrido -O- y yo que quería llegar pronto a akihabara para después seguir a los demás lugares  
  
Miroku: si se aburre yo puedo divertirle un rato srita Naochi- con cara de pervertido-  
  
Sango:-dándole un pellizcó a Miroku- más vale que no la toque excelencia  
  
Ayuki: ¬-¬ umm por que el que Miroku diga eso no me sorprende  
  
Inuyasha:Feh! Es por que ese monje es un pervertido y todos los saben  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha yo no soy pervertido yo solo estudio mejor la anatomía humana  
  
Ayuki: si claro  
  
Miroku: srita Ayuki no desconfíe de mi- tocándole el trasero-  
  
Ayuki:-con un tic en el ojo- waaaaaaa!! Monje pervertido-saca un martillo y golpea a Miroku en la cabeza-  
  
Miroku:-con un chipote- no tenía que hacer eso  
  
Ayuki: Lo se pero fue divertido hagámoslo otra vez O  
  
Miroku:NOOO!!!-corre mientras es perseguido por una psicópata Ayuki con un martillo-  
  
Inuyasha: feh! Humanos tontos  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha osu...  
  
Inuyasha: no espera esta bien dejare de insultarlos  
  
Kagome: así esta mucho mejor  
  
Sango: Ayuki dime algo para que nos van a llevar de vacaciones  
  
Ayuki: nani??? O.O pues para divertir a las personas que lean esto por eso aunque yo dudo que se diviertan siendo una historia de hanchan ¬-¬  
  
Hanachan:-apareciendo mágicamente detrás de Ayuki- que fue lo que dijiste Ayuki ¡!!!! Ayuki: eh, yo pues.. eto..  
  
Hanachan:-saca un mazo estilo súper smash brothers melee y golpea a Ayuki- wajajajajajajajajajajaja pagaras por lo que dijiste wajajajajajajajajajajaja , nadie me insulta ni a mis historias y sale vivo!!!! wajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Sango: Hanachan y la grúa?  
  
Hanchan: O.O hoe? Cual grúa ?  
  
Ayuki: COMO QUE CUAL GRUA?? LA QUE TENIAS QUE HABER TRAIDO!!!!!  
  
Hanachan: ah si! Se me olvido  
  
Todos(excepto Kagome y Naochi): NANI???? MORIRAS!!!!-empiezan a perseguir a Hanachan-  
  
Hanachan: WAA! Quítenmelos de encima  
  
Kagome:-tomando te con Naochi- Gracias por el te Naochi-sama esta muy bueno  
  
Naochi: no es molestia Kagome-chan además había que hacer algo mientras persiguen a hana  
  
Kagome: aunque me pregunto como saldremos de aquí sin la grúa  
  
Naochi: ni idea- dándole un sorbo a su te-por cierto Kagome Inuyasha ya se decido entre Kikyo y tu  
  
Kagome: no aun no UU  
  
Naochi: lo lamento Kagome-chan no quise hacerte sentir mal  
  
Kagome: no hay problema  
  
Hanachan: sep, sep ,sep déjense de cursilerias  
  
Kagome: Hanachan y los demás?  
  
Hanchan: hoe? Ah si, allá-señala a Inuyasha y cia que están tirados en el suelo y aparentemente fueron golpeados-  
  
Naochi:-o-  
  
Kagome: UUU hanchan vamos por la grúa  
  
Hanchan: HAI!!!   
  
Naochi: cuiden la camioneta por favor-se va con Hanachan y Kagome por una grúa-  
  
Todos:Hai . 


End file.
